cinderella and the beast
by Kingdom hearts1232
Summary: cinderella goes horseback riding in the wood and she see creep old castle and meet some talk mice name jack and gaus and tea pot her son chip finally she meet the beast and his name is jame.


In a quiet little there live a girl named cinderella she 18 year-old

Cinderella lives with her father in little cottage right next to the pawn shop.

Why do they live right next to the pawn shop because seen Cinderella's mother die in 2012 on Oct 16

Her mom left the pawn shop in their name.

After cinderella's mother die she have been taking care of her father and herself

seen cinderella has to take care of her dad she had to get another job at the candy shop.

So every day cinderella get up at five clocks to get ready to work at the pawn shop so she work at the pawn shop till ten clock.

Then after she done work at the pawn shop cinderella go back house to change her clothes. For her next job at the candy shop and

she get there at 10:12 and she work at the candy shop till midnight.

So she can pay the bill for their house and so they can have food to eat.

The next day cinderella had a day off in till next week. So she was still a sleep in till her father woke her up to tell her that he be out

of town for five months then cinderella ask her father why will he be gone for five months then he said I have to meet someone in New

York. And that someone is girlfriend and her name melody they have dated before cinderella's mother die when you ask? Will it was September 1,2012 he told cinderella's mother that he will be in New York for seven months and when he got there he when

to the café. To get a strawberry and banana smoothie and when he got out of the café bump in to melody then the smoothie was

flying in the air and the smoothie lad on melody's blue dress and that how they meet.

They been dating every seen that day.

After her father was done talking to cinderella he left to go to the airport than cinderella when back to sleep at nine a clock cinderella

woke up and made her bed after she was done making her bed she went horse back riding in the wood.

After five min later cinderella saw big creep old castle so she up to the castle and when inside but she didn't know that someone lives in the castle. while she was looking in the castle she heard someone talk to her then she round and there was talking mice and there names were jack and guas than they ask cinderella why are you in are master's castle? Than cinderella said who your master? Jack said are master is prince James.

Cinderella said I'm sorry I will leave guas said please don't leave stay then she said ok I will stay the mice were happy for min later hop down the hallway was Ms. pot and her son chip and the gave cinderella some tea.

Five hour later Jame heard cinderella talking and he rush down the her and when he got there cinderella saw Jame she started screaming because she saw Jame as the beast because she didn't know about the cruise.

Jack told cinderella what happen to Jame and he said on his 18th birthday an old witch came knocking on the castle door so Jame the door and the witch said will you please give some money for some food? Than Jame said no I will not give you my money than witch said you will be under a dark cruise and so will your friends in till you find true love and you have till 29th birthday if you don't find true love then you will be stacked like this forever!

After jack told cinderella the story about Jame and them she has come to the castle every day after work cinderella and Jame was fallen in love.

One afternoon when to see Jame to tell him that she love him but when got there Jame was hurt when she saw Jame on the floor she rush to him to help him she got the frist aid kit. And wrap his arm and she was done help him with his arm cinderella told him that she love him than they were kiss and the cruise was broking.

Three day later they had big wedding then after 6 months later cinderella and Jame had a baby girl and her name was bell.

If wonder about her dad and melody they got marry and had a baby boy and his name was charming.


End file.
